ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: The Ultimate Demise
BTTUD is a video game in BTHOAA. It is the first one in this series. Summary Playable Characters *Ben *Kevin * * * Playable Aliens #Swirls-Blasting air. Super Strength #Eon-Time rays. Energy blasts. #XLR8-Speed. Tail Whip. #Ek-Shooting spoons and pineapples. #Rath-Strength. Wrestling. #Waybig-Cosmic Ray. Stepping on enemies. #Spidermonkey-Agile. Shooting webs and strength. #Stormfront-Flying. Shooting lighting. #ChamAlien-Invisible. Tail Stinger #Diamondhead-Shooting diamondshards. Melee attack. #Eatle.-Eats anything. Shoots laser. #Jury Rigg.- Break Machinery. Build Machinery. #Four Arms. Sonic Clap. Melee. #Ditto-Dulpicating and melee. #Brainstorm-Shooting electricty. Sharp claws. #Jadan-Shooting Diamondshards. Regerating. Strength. #Bloxx-Shapeshifting. Regerating. #Chromastone- Absorbing blasts. Blasting rainbow attacks. #Ghostfreak-Scaring off enemies with tentacles. Posessing enemies for 30 seconds maximum. #Cannonbolt-Rolling in ball form into enemies. Speed Non-Playable Characters *Reed *OmniEye *HackWire *Stanly Bros. *Pinch *Melk Story Jadan had just killed Technorg. Ben is devastated. He transformed into Playes chooses alien, let's just say Cannonbolt because that is what he used in the episode. You pursuit Jadan so you want a speedy alien. He sends droids all over the place. You change into Four Arms creating a sonic clap destroying the droids. You continue running until you find out there are two ways. The player chooses. One has Jadan the other has Vilgax. You must go after Vilgax first. On the way there you must defeat some Vaxisaurians and Methanosians. OmniEye comes in and holds him off as Bloxx. As Four Arms you must kill Vilgax. You bash his head in repeatidly. He knocks out Bloxx and you find out he is the first boss. You try to go Waybig but it changes you into Brainstorm. He slams you into a wall. Brainstorm chops off a tentacle with his sharp pincher thing. Vilgax howls and while he is distracted he commands some droids while he heals. You must defeat them and then you electrocute Vilgax knocking him unconscious. You change into ChamAlien and pierce him though his neck, killing him. You then turn into XLR8 and go onto Jadan's ship. Once there you encounter a huge waves of Vulpimacers. The Alientrix pops up and you can turn into either Jadan or Jury Rigg. Either way you end up as Jury Rigg from an accidental transformation. You have to quietly scurry through them but then you fall and yell. "Break break break break!" You start taking apart Vulpimacer's and their intestines get all over you. As a level 1 boss you fight Clancy.He comes with a bunch of bees. You change into Eatle your metallic skin isn't harmed by bee stings. You blast all the bee's away then you tackle Clancy and punch him then he get's up and flies into you in hi bug form. He whacks you away then stings yo with his butt. Your is very low and you have only enough juice for one more transformation. Big Chill. You freeze Clancy then shatter him, killing him but the bugs reform him and you have to keep him frozen forever. You keep blowing and blowing until you get knocked unconscious. When you awake you are captured by Jadan. Level 2 Jadan smiles and punches you in the nose. You grunt in pain and your vision goes blurry. He tazor's you to stay awake. You moan for mercy. He kicks you in the kiwis. You yell in pain as he pulls some teeth and hair out to torture you. While tied up you are able to grab a machete and throw it through his head. But he regenerated. To be Completed Cheat Codes *Bugface-Unlocks Insectaroo. *Motion Carried-You somehow control Alien X and automactically skip ahead a level. Category:Video Games Category:The Awesome Jack